Oh, for Heavens' sake!
by Banana Flake
Summary: There's another party at the Nishikino residence! A bottle of sake down the hatch. Wobbly, but determined. Lips are soft, patience is wide and expectations rising. What could possibly go wrong? [Changed the rating to M just in case.]
1. Crisis

Nishikino Maki.  
>A reserved first-year with the passive face and voice of a siren.<br>Her academic capabilities held her high above her peers average, giving her a lead even in her first year at Otonokizaka High school.  
>She liked biology and studied medicine as a pass time to benefit her in her future career as a doctor at her family owned hospital.<br>There was only one thing that Maki enjoyed more than Biology, or medicine.

Maki loved **kissing.**

This particular craving wasn't triggered by just anyone...  
>She was only experienced with someone she never honestly thought she'd actually come to kiss.<p>

First thing's first, how it all happened.

It all began due to this one really confusing get-together that μ was hosting at Maki's house, as _usual_.  
>Nozomi being the wise girl she is, brought a bottle of sake with her to this social event.<p>

Of course the only people game enough to ingest such a beverage would be Honoka.  
>After further teasing, Nico, the petite third-year was in as well.<p>

Without further ado, the drinking commenced.

It wasn't until, maybe a quarter of the way in, did Nico really start to sway.

As the left over 7 members of μ carried on talking among themselves as music played softly in the background, the raven-haired senior rose from the previously declared 'drinking table' and wondered into one of the many halls of the Nishikino manor.

It wasn't until Makis' gaze swept over the center of the lounge did she notice the passed out Honoka was_ alone_ at the drinking table.  
>Her chest tightened.<br>She didn't exactly want to deal with the boisterous and now, drunk, Nico-chan.  
>If anything, she'd hoped this afternoon would be peaceful and quick, blowing over in the blink of an eye.<br>Maybe she really was just as naive as the rest of them.

"Ugh." She muttered.  
>"Excuse me." She said to her dismay.<br>That was one of a handful of conversations she actually enjoyed between Kotori and Eli.

Her current objective caught hold of her as soon she began to investigate where the small senior could possibly be in her _massive_ house.


	2. Hallway Collisions

She saw the light under the bathroom door and decided to wait instead of knock.  
>That kind of measure can come later just in case the alcohol in Nicos system has taken a turn for the worst.<p>

It wasn't long before Maki heard some shuffling from inside the occupied bathroom, although most noise was muffled by the high quality door.  
>What sounded like the squeak of a faucet and the expected result of water blasting from out of the tap to the bottom of the porcelain sink-basin.<p>

The redhead waited for the second squeak.  
>Mostly because it signified the end of washing ones hands.<p>

Faint footsteps, and an abrupt swinging open of the bathroom door.  
>Blinding light that abused Makis corneas.<p>

Before any notice, Nico lunged from out the washroom onto the young composer.  
>Letting out a playful 'roar' as she did so.<p>

The momentum of Nicos pounce shoved Maki backwards into the hallways wall.  
>Nicos eyes twinkled as they captured light from the overly lit bathroom to the left of the pair.<p>

Even though Maki knew her senior was pretty boozed up, she had to admit the girl was rather cute when she wasn't sober.  
>With her cheeks a pinched red, and her smile faltering from 'flirtatious smirk' to 'excessively overwhelmed'.<p>

"Maki Maki Maki!" The smaller girl squealed slightly, ecstatic to be in the mere presence of the younger girl.  
>Her arms threw themselves over the redheads shoulders and linked together at her nape.<br>Without thinking, the raven-haired senior began to play with the pianists silken red hair.  
>Unknowingly giving her junior harsh goosebumps and involuntary quivers.<br>This violent response was due to _how_ Nico was playing with her hair.

Maki came to the conclusion that the 17 year old intended to be gentle, but in her intoxicated state, played with the taller girls' hair in a rough and clumsy manner.

When it came down to it, it didn't really help that Nico's face was a mere 5 cm away from her own.  
>Close enough to smell the sake on her seniors lips.<p>

Nico pressed forward, whispering into Makis ear with higher volume than first intended.  
>"Maki-chan..."<p>

Next thing, Nico pulled back from the younger girls' ear, and this desperate glimmer in her crimson irises pleaded Maki for something.

She doesn't remember if it were Nico, or herself who initiated it, but she remembers the feeling she came to know as of then.

A precious, yet fleeting press of _their lips. _  
>It was soft, and not nearly long enough.<br>Another press, still unsatisfied.  
>They continued until their technique developed, and their hands began to roam.<p>

Rubbing Makis waist in a quick stroke down the younger girls' sides.  
>Reaching up to cup the composers left breast loosely.<p>

Their mouths continuously pried open for another fix of the closeness the other provided.  
>Perhaps she was getting tipsy off exposure to the fumes from Nicos mouth, but Maki felt light.<p>

As her senior worked on her chest, she pinched what only Maki knew to be her nipple.  
>In her surprise she broke away from the kiss.<p>

In this hesitance, Nicos face was brought into a confused frown.  
>It was at that single moment Makis' thoughts started to swim as she eyed the girl in front of her.<p>

'Have I taken advantage of her?'  
>'Is she even aware of what she's doing?'<p>

Had the reserved Maki-chan really taken advantage of her Nico-senpai?


	3. Removal

"I Love you!"

Nico jumped, pressing her lips furiously against her juniors.  
>A harder passion began to set fire to the hallway.<p>

It felt 100 degrees hotter and it helped that Nico was removing the pianists clothes.

Wait.  
>She was removing her clothes?!<p>

Makis' ribbon was unclipped and removed from her collar as Nico continued her ministrations.  
>Roughly fondling Maki through her blouse.<p>

The conflicted redhead couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together, when this dull throb beckoned the question.

_Where was this going? _

Nico removed her mouth from her peers' and lowered her lips to Makis neck.

A surprised grunt emitted itself from the composers throat as she felt the heat from the advancing girls' face and mouth tease her sensitive skin.  
>She was nibbled and sucked on, like some mouth watering candy.<br>All the redheaded girl could do, was murmur her soft moans in response.

The ache she had a sample of before began to hurt like a cramp as Nico lowered a hand to Makis hip and only a few moments later, to the taller girls crotch.

Through her short-shorts Nico pressed firmly inward to feel as much of Maki as she could.

Maki was far beyond overwhelmed.

She was... ugh, _aroused_, and having her senpai Nico-chan stimulate her further was definitely not defusing the situation like she first desired.  
>Trying to think of a way out of this situation was futile, as the energetic girl before her continued to press her fingers into a <em>certain spot<em> that shattered all attempts at concentration.

_Jeez, why did this feel good? _

All the awkward and misguided rubs all triggered a delicious tremble that wreaked havoc on the redheads body.

Short of breath and panting.

Nicos lips grazed the taller girls' earlobe before she whispered  
>"Mnh...Maki-chan makes me feel like this..."<p>

It sent the composers arousal simmering.  
>She <em>needed<em> this.

She needed it now.

But as Nico clumsily attempted to undo her shorts, a surge of will power possessed her previously thoughtless form.  
>"N-nico-chan." Capturing her seniors smaller hands in her own, distracting the drunken girl.<p>

"I L-love you too." She whispers breathlessly before rewarding the raven-haired girl a warm kiss.

Managing to remove her lips from the meddlesome No.1 Super-Idols', she continue to hold onto the girls hands when guiding her back to the lounge where the rest of μ's members were still talking comfortably among themselves.

She decides to place the drunken girl down on the couch nearest the 'drinking table' and the forever passed out Honoka.

Maki, needing to change her clothes to the spontaneous even before in the hallway, walked back into the hall and headed towards her bedroom.

As she reaches the corner of the hall where the bathroom door is, still wide open with the lights on, she is quickly reminded of the situation and licks her lips.

Still able to taste the Sake from Nicos mouth on her lips.  
>Her face warms and she finds herself salivating.<br>The images her mind supplied her were all wrong and perverted.

'Jeez!' She groaned inside her mind, switching off the bathroom lights and closing the door.

Heading to her bedroom to change her clothes, hoping that would refresh her mind...


	4. Compose

Maki stepped out of her body temperature, saturated underpants and disposed of them in her used clothes hamper basket in her bathroom.  
>Replacing them with a cool, fresh set that helped her regain <em>some<em> of her sanity.

Well, she felt a lot more like her typical self than she did when...y'know.  
>Nico tried to finger her in the hallway.<p>

Biting her lip, willing the immense heat from her face to disperse as quickly as her patience had when hard against the wall-stop.  
>She had to calm down or this new set of underpants would be for nothing.<p>

She just couldn't exactly wrap her head around what this night had bloomed into so quickly.  
>Her fingers prod her bottom lip.<br>Small thoughts about how it felt to be kissed by that mischievous Nico-chan.

She closed her eyes and dropped her hand.  
>Holding her breath to then sigh it out.<br>Recollecting her thoughts as she stepped to open the door and return to the other girls.

During the walk down the hallway to the occupied lounge, she felt began wondering what the time could possibly be.  
>Her eyelids had begun drooping.<br>She was exhausted.

Her hand gripping her other arms elbow in front of her body as she continued to think.  
>She might as well make the group some tea then help them arrange their futons after removing the 'drinking table' from the center of the room.<br>This plan would recquire Umi and Kotoris help to hoist Honoka up for long enough so they could apply bedding to the floor.  
>as this wasn't a training sleepover, and merely for the sake of fun, Maki figured she could sleep in her own bed tonight.<br>That small fact relieved her from stress she didn't even know she carried.

After making the Idol group their bedtime tea and assisting everyone with laying out futons neatly in her very own lounge, she noticed the absence of the previously meddlesome third-year.

Her chest heaved out one of the greatest sighs yet as she turned to the other third-years present.

"Do you know where Nico-chan went?" She questions, impatiently wanting the dark haired senior to just come back at her own will.  
>"Last I saw, Nicochi wondered into that hallway" Nozomi responded rather innocently, pointing over towards the hallway Maki had last returned out of.<p>

The redhead only grumbled in response.  
>As if Nico wasn't already difficult to deal with, intoxicated Super-idol was even more of a mess.<p>

She stood back up.  
>On a mission to find the troublesome twin-tailed girl.<p>

Immersing herself in the darkness of the familiar hallway yet again, and coming across the bathroom.  
>The door was still open and the lights were still beaming from out the room since their little run in earlier.<p>

Reaching into the unbearably bright room, squinting just to make out the location of the light-switch.  
>Swiftly hitting all the switches and darkening the room, closing the door to keep the hallway in a more profile standard.<p>

Since she wasn't in the washroom this time, Maki thought to other possible locations the very drunk Nico could be residing in as of that moment.  
>Seeming the majority of rooms were locked and sealed away from inspection of any guests, she ruled them out (As you do).<p>

After looking around for a while, checking the kitchen and dining room, Maki realized there was only one place she had yet to check.  
>Her room.<p>

She strode toward her bedroom door, feeling an unusual amount of suspense build as the hallway seemed to just continue to extend further.

She nudged the door open and laid eyes on Nico face down on her bed horizontally.

Letting out her sigh, she moved further into her room.  
>'At least she's safe...' Maki thought before she bothered to assist her elder into her bed.<p>

Folding down a corner of the bedsheets to expose the soft inner material wrapped over the mattress.  
>"C'mon Nico-chan..." She says with her best enthusiasm (it really was terrible) to get her Senior pumped up.<p>

"Jeez, well if you want to be like that..." Maki rolled the smaller girl onto her back and proceeded to remove her school jacket and pink sweater.

"I-i never-" Nico slurred between outrageous bursts of giggles "knew you felt this way about me, hehee!"  
>Maki only blushes in response, rolling her eyes as she moves to unbutton her third-year ribbon from her collar.<p>

"Uuuh Nico-chan, I have shorts you can change into, is that alright with you?"  
>*Nico mumbles something incoherent in response*<br>"Okay, well I'm going to interpret that as a 'yes'." She replied, removing her seniors skirt and swiftly pulled soft, baggy shorts that were comfortable enough to sleep in over the raven-haired girls smooth, slim legs.

They were made of cotton, and only had an elastic waistband to prevent them from falling down.

_Nico wore light pink panties today..._ Maki shook the thought from her head. Christ, tonight really made her ponder about the possibility of having the elder as a lover.

"Now, into bed Nico-senpai..." Maki encouraged, her voice never faltering even when she addressed the senior present as 'Senpai'...  
>Nico slowly, but surely made her way between Makis sheets.<br>Settling in well, the redhead murmured a gentle reminder that she'd be back soon before she exited the room one last time.


	5. Return

Maki walked out of her room and back down the hall once more.

Reaching what seemed like bright, thriving civilization.  
>Civilization being the other 7 members of μ all ready for bed.<br>The girls sat on their laid out futons and most noticed Makis sudden presence in the lounge room.

"Nico has managed to pass out in my room, so she won't be spending the night out here with you guys." She announced.  
>She hoped Nozomi didn't make any remark about the two of them sharing a room together for the night.<p>

"So you're going to sleep with Nicochi?" Questioned the purple haired senior, Maki blushed slightly.  
><em>There<em> it is.  
>She groaned in response as the other members looked at the redhead innocently.<br>They found nothing wrong with Nozomi's question.

"I..." She pondered, face still warm "I guess so."  
>Nozomi's smirk was all-knowing, but still held a heavy teasing element about it.<br>Eli nudged her best friend out of her typical pervy thoughts, blushing at what she knew she was thinking.

Umi spoke up  
>"Are you sure you don't want me and Kotori to remove Nico-chan from your room?" She asked, her expression firm with concern.<br>"No, no." She declined politely, "I'm sure you and Kotori have done quite enough manual labor for tonight, Umi-chan."  
>Maki couldn't help but smile a little bit at the passed out Honoka beside the two of them on her own futon.<br>Face down on the pillow, possibly suffocating.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late...I'll hit the light switch on my way out?" She asked the group.  
>Getting a grateful nod from the ever timid Hanayo and a 'That'd be great, nya!' from energetic cat-girl Rin, she nodded before turning to leave.<br>Flicking the lights off as she headed back down the hallway, headed back to her bedroom for the last time today.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her, glancing quickly at Nicos face and deeming her unconscious.  
>After walking around to the unoccupied half of the bed, she pushed her shorts down her legs to the floor and changed into softer fabric.<br>Her back faced Nico the entire time, and she didn't worry about the possibility of the senior watching her strip.  
>It was slim to none.<br>Maki removed her shirt, dropping it to the floor as she felt the bed creak abruptly.

She turned in a burst of panic but was seized when two arms wrapped around her exposed middle.

She knew it was the drunken senior as she heard the soft muffled squeals come from behind her.  
>She felt a small pressure applied to her ribs, and it continuously pressed all around the area.<p>

W-what?" She openly asked, as she twisted around in her seniors hold.  
>The girl now kissed the middle of her stomach lovingly.<br>She blushed as she froze.

"Maki-chan~ You're skn is sosososo soft" The dark haired girl stated, rubbing her hands down her juniors bare back.

The older girl brought her kisses lower, trailing down the redheads navel and giving a gentle lick to the left of her belly-button.  
>"Hmmm...and you smell good, too..." She whispered against Makis stimulated skin.<p>

"Nico-chan." Maki spoke up, refusing to allow this girl to proceed.  
>She gave the older girl a small push on her shoulders, landing her on her back against the bed.<p>

She knelt onto the bed and crawled over Nicos laid down figure.  
>The drunk girls arms wrapped around the half naked girls back with her hands rested comfortably on her shoulder-blades.<p>

She pushed her lips against Nicos, giving her what she seemed to be desperate for all night.  
>Nico kissed back automatically.<br>Pressing their mouths together, learning more as they work together.

Soft, bumpy tongue pressing gently into her own.  
>She blushed, rolling her own tongue against the older girls.<p>

They eventually flopped onto the bed and buried themselves into the soft blankets of Makis bed.

Morning nearing them sooner and sooner...


End file.
